


Por Cedric Diggory

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Por Cedric Diggory

**Por**   **Cedric Diggory**

Nunca había esperado tan ansiosamente por algo en vida. Esos minutos, entre el momento en que morí y el momento en que finalmente fui liberado para ayudar a Harry, fueron una eternidad. Mi alma no podía descansar hasta saber que había colaborado a que Harry siguiera adelante, porque él no merecía y no debía caer esa noche.

Le sonreí ligeramente, no sé si lo notó. Quería que supiera que no lo culpaba por mi muerte y que lo apoyaba para que siguiera adelante. Sólo pedí un favor, porque sabía que no era demasiado y que mi padre lo agradecería: “Llévale mi cuerpo”.

La muerte es mucho más ligera cuando se tiene una segunda oportunidad para sellar tu esfuerzo de años. Un Hufflepuff puede ser el campeón de Hogwarts, un Hufflepuff puede cambiar el mundo.

 


End file.
